Bullet
by PervyStalker
Summary: The day goes as usual until Reborn accidentally shot Tsuna with a weird bullet wonder what happen next? well you need to read it to find out suck at summary rating will be up on later chappies...or not
1. Chapter 1

**KHR is not mine**

My first try to write fiction my most favorite anime its a bit sloppy you can say but hey its my first try i'll improve next time.

* * *

><p>Today is Sunday and its 8am already the sun is shining the birds are singing Reborn is shooting and Tsuna is screeching.<p>

"Reborn ! s-stop shooting already !"

He said or more likely yelling while running around his house with his pajamas on.

"You late for your early training at 7 so this little exercise will substitute your little slip"  
>"b-but its Sunday..."<p>

Reborn reload his Leon gun with more bullets and shooting Tsuna with incredible speed.

"Hieeeeeee!"

Only a really high pitched shriek can describe the whole scene. Poor Tsuna.

"C-c-cant we slow down a bit !"  
>"No, its your punishment"<p>

Reborn said while tilting his black fedora hat covering his big beetle eyes and only showing his devilish smirk. While Reborn enjoying his little fun tutoring (correction torturing) his student he accidentally re-load his gun with a new bullet he got from Giannini. Sooner or later Tsuna will got shot and unfortunately he got shot by the new bullet.

This is where the main story start *wink*wink*

With a loud bang Tsuna got shot by the head and now lying unconsciously. Reborn immediately stop shooting and checking if he had shot his dame student to death. Fortunately he didn't. But he re-check what bullet did he use to shot Tsuna.

His face show no emotion whatsoever only blank expression. He morph Leon into a cellphone and call Giannini for more info about this 'bullet' but no answer and on time the self-proclaim right hand man and the baseball lover came into the scene.

"Jyudaime/Tsuna!"

They both run towards to the young brunette with Gokudera wanting to carry his beloved Jyudaime to the room but cut short by Reborn who asked him to dragged Giannini here with whatever methods the silver head would take.

"I want him here in 30minutes sharp or less"

Reborn said with a serious tone and a murderers stare straight to Gokudera eyes wich mean if he doesn't get Giannini here fast his life will end before he could even be the perfect right hand man for his beloved Jyudaime.

_I will not let Jyudaime and Reborn-san disappoint_

With the determination building up in his mind he nod and run as fast as he can to Giannini's place wherever that is.

"Oh, i forgot to tell him that i want that stupid technician alive.."  
>"Haha now now kid i don't think Gokudera would go that far.."<p>

_I hope.._

They both thought as Yamamoto carry Tsuna bridal style to his room with a serious expression plastered on both faces they wait and wait until 30minutes pass.

Still no one came Reborn morph his pet into a gun and polishing it until the gun shows that its squeaky clean. His tiny hand are itching to shot someone or anyone to death hopefully no one stupid enough to barge in.

BAMM

Tsuna's door room slammed open showing a child in a cow suit eating his lollipop.

"Gyahahahaha The Great Lambo-san will wake Baka Tsuna up !"  
>"Silents"<p>

With just one word one simple word sent shivers down to Yamamoto and Lambo spines.

* * *

><p>(Well you maybe thought Reborn will shot Lambo right? but no i want to make Reborn less cruel xD is it working?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour <strong>

Reborn already in his edge his Dame student isn't showing any sign that he will be waking up soon either. The murderess aura practically engulf the whole room. Yamamoto already gripping his Shigure Soen Ryu because of the aura giving him a really nervous vibe while Lambo were sweating.. a lot

BAMM

And again Tsuna's door room slammed open (poor door) showing 6 or more people arguing over something and went silent after hearing a loud bang then focusing all their attention to the infant who is now is in a very very very baaad mood. (hopefully Gokudera can be still alive after this)

"Your late"

One simple statement two simple word its not a very scary thing but if the statement came from Reborn just one tips for you from me RUN !

"I'm-very-sorry-Reborn-san-these-bas-"

BANG

Gokudera froze as the bullet went pass his pretty face by an inch.

"Dame Tsuna will start asking me if he notice he loss one of his guardian so i just let this slide"

Reborn said bluntly making all the occupants (except for one you know who) gulping for air as if the air has been sucked by the devilish tutor.

Reborn point his gun towards Giannini who is now pale as he stare at the gun pointing at him.

"Whats inside the new bullet that you just altered and what is it use for?"

Reborn ask Giannini the simplest question as the room still full of silents while Giannini mouth gaping wanting to say something but to scare to say anything.

Reborn almost losing his patience and he about to shot any second now but Giannini quickly answered Reborn question.

"The-bullet-is-to-help-vongola-decimo-to-double-his-strength-and-ability!"

In one breath.

"Inside it?"

Reborn continue.

"Huh?"

Only the answered that Reborn got.

"Wrong answer"

Tilting his fedora hat and

"T-t-theres a box ! a box from the vongola ! I-inside it have a letter it said that the stuff in the box will help vongola decimo get stronger !"

"Does the box have vongola crest on it?"

"Y-yes.."

"Whats inside the box?"

"A b-bottle of r-red liquid.."

"Have you tested it yet on anything?"

"N-no"

Reborn inwardly face palm

* * *

><p>DONE ! yay ! actually i wanted to make it as a one shot but as the story goes it went longer and maybe it will be more chappies in the future ^_^' gomen<p>

my native language isn't english so it will be bad i'm sorry :(

Tsuna: Hieee! why does Reborn look as if he really care bout me?  
>Me: well we all know Reborn..<br>Reborn:If you dare to say more.. *PointsGun*  
>Me: *flee*review please~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR is not mine**

Hye guys ! i'm in a really hyper mood ^_^ even though i got a discouraging review too bad right cause i like the name pirate bob its remind me of spongebob somehow in a way.

So anyway you see the ratings already up -_-' cuz of the some content in later chappies and i might slip here too so just to be safe i put T for the moment and yeeeaaa~ idk if it in shonen ai BL yaoi or any of those categories but it might hint it self here and there so ok on with the story sorry for the long intro.

* * *

><p>"Herbivore you crowding.."<p>

The scariest and the deadliest of Tsuna's guardian spoke up. Of course none other than Hibari Kyoya a very pissed of Hibari Kyoya. Reborn raised an eyebrow he never expected Hibari to be here. Of course to be crowding with bunch of herbivore is so not his style.

"What are you doing here Hibari?"

Reborn ask.

"The herbivores are disrupting the peace in front of Namimori school gate"

He answered not even shaken by the murderess aura.

"So you here because you wanted to bite them to death?"  
>"Maybe some other time.."<p>

He answered while glancing his eyes toward the small brunette.

"I hate crowding with weak herbivores.."  
>"Why that son-of-a.."<p>

Gokudera was about to give that 'bastard' a piece of his mind but being interrupt by Ryohei and Yamamoto they said that the noise will disturbing the young brunette resting with that he reluctantly obeyed he doesn't want anything to disturb the young boss rest especially if he the cause of it.

* * *

><p>(i mean thats what he always called Hibari right? i think he called everyone bastard that who is disrespectful towards Tsuna)<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari and Gokudera were having one last glaring contest before he could even step out of the room full of herbivores an eerily familiar laugh interrupt his way.<p>

He head shot towards a certain pineapple (* twitch*kufufufu what did you say my dearest author?)

"Oya our little skylark was going soft isn't he? how nice of you Kyoya-kun to be concern at the so called herbivore of yours and just let them slide just because not to disturb his slumber"

The pineapple pervert said or more likely taunting the skylark. They both are ready to fight before a cold and angry voice interrupt.

"Both out.."

The voice was so cold that make shivers run down their spines. Hibari just smirk but back away nevertheless and make his way towards the window this time and jump down.

"Now now aren't our little arcobaleno a bit moody today.."  
>"I don't like to repeat myself"<p>

Reborn answered as he point his gun toward the mist guardian. Mukuro let out a nervous laugh with his signature laugh oh what a wrong move he had done.

"Oya,oya whats this didn't you remember what you just said?"  
>"Not a clue.."<p>

Before Reborn could pull the trigger a soft groan were heard from the brunette it seem the bullet were taking it effects right bout now the brunette face show a pain expression.

Gokudera were frantically panicking and banging his head off in front of the sleeping brunette saying he fail as his right hand man,

Ryohei would just said Sawada extremely hold on as he light up his sun flames and was shoving it every inch of the brunette body parts as if it would help lessen the pain,

Yamamoto had gone down stairs to get some water,

Chrome clutches her trident more tightly and hoping that would less the tense building up in her mind,

Mukuro playful smirk were gone and had been replace with a more serious expression even when he doesn't show it often he did care for the brunette.. sometimes,

Suddenly a cute puffball come flying in the room and sit on the brunette soft spiky hair as it snuggle to it comfort,

All the occupants just stare at the puffball as Tsuna's expression softened a bit they calm down.

"Kufufufu, Chrome my dear stay here i need to go do something.. urgent"  
>"Yes Mukuro-sama"<p>

The pineapple tap his trident on the floor then vanishing into thin air. Gokudera just clicked his tongue in annoyance. As for Reborn he hop to his student side and checking the temperature with a thermometer and it show 42 and its really high.

He quickly ordered everybody around,

Gokudera and Yamamoto need to find some medicine for the fever,

Ryohei and Chrome need to find a new set of clothe, wet towels and cooling pads.

After they find whatever stuff they needed all of them re-grouping (is that even a word?) back or in Hibari case 'crowding'

Ryohei in charge to change the clothe as he about to undone the brunette.

"Ermm.. kid aren't we supposed to wait outside or something?"

Yamamoto spoke somehow he feel a bit uncomfortable to see his friend naked even though he have seen him wearing nothing but boxer but this time it feel really a bit different seeing Tsuna so vulnerable and fragile and weak and cute and..

Yamamoto blink once, twice did his brain just said Tsuna is cute?

Yamamoto face suddenly reddened whats wrong with his brain today well its not wrong to compliment his friend cute right?right? wich is his closest to and he is a GUY. He sigh he blame his puberty for this.

"Reborn-san, the baseball idiot maybe idiot but his right aren't we supposed to wait outside?"

Gokudera had this naggy feeling inside him to not let Ryohei to change his Juudaime clothing instead the pineapple girl even though he hate it and doesn't trust her fully but maybe it his Right hand man intuition (is that even exist?) or whatever you want to called it keep telling him its the right choice.

"and.. could the stupid woman change Juudaime clothing than the turf-top"

Fully aware what he have said and practically out of his character to let anyone to touch his precious Juudaime other then him and Reborn but it has to be done.

Reborn silents for a few minutes as he nod in agreement.

"Do whatever you think best for Tsuna"

Thats rare Reborn called his dame student without dame or baka or something on those line to compliment the name.

Chrome change the task with Ryohei as they all wait outside not even a minute pass.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha ! i'm evil aren't i? i want to make him as chibi tsuna or amnesia or neko tsuna or arggghhh so many choice ;_; i want to put a poll but to much a hassle so maybe you guys can give some opinions out or you guys were just to lazy maybe i should just put whatever random idea pop into my head. Oh and Giannini wil not show up in later chappies he err.. let just say he need to rest for a while ^_^<p>

Me: so yea to much ooc xD  
>Reborn: *points gun*<br>Me:*sweating* ah..ahah..  
>Reborn: *pull triger*<br>Tsuna:Hiiieeee ! you kill her !  
>Reborn:*tilt hat*smirk* review please..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna POV<strong>

Today is Sunday so i thought maybe just maybe i got to rest a bit. Unfortunately luck not on my side. I inwardly sigh.

I wake up late for my training (that i never know of) and now i'm getting a punishment for nothing (i swear Reborn do this for his own fun) from the devil i mean Reborn and now i'm dodging bullets ! BULLETS ! what the heck Reborn ! what if i got kill ! my intuition tell me half of the bullet aren't real but wich half? Like hell i know !

Suddenly i heard Reborn reloading the gun my intuition going haywire. I want to run as far away i can from him but like the usual my clumsiness kick in. I almost trip over nothing again.

Then the last thing i heard was a loud bang and i'm sure i'm going to die.

After minute pass that i felt like hours i tried to wake up but i cant i tried to open my eyes i tried to talk i tried everything but nothing works i began to panic.

I don't know why my whole body felt numb and my aching back doesn't really helping me. I can see now but.. what to see everything was dark, like a black void or something and.. alone

I felt scare.

Minna..

For the second time in my life i felt really scare and i want..

Reborn..

I couldn't believe i want Reborn by my side even though his the one who put me in this situation but i can't help it his presence always makes me feel safe and that everything will be alright.

I sigh and hug myself i want to get out from here, someone, anyone help me. Alone in this dark void isn't so reassuring. Suddenly i felt a soft familiar touch it feel warm it feel like.. Hibari

I almost choke out of thin air i don't know what came over me and yes Hibari is the last person who i would think of but this warm it really does felt like Hibari. The Hibari Kyoya the coldest out of seven of my guardians scratch that make it six we can count Mukuro out.

I sigh for the up tenth time i ruffle my hair out of habit and..

_"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun you always make people worried"  
><em>

_"Hiiieeee ! M-M-Mukuro ! ?"_

_"Why yes Tsunayoshi-kun and now would you please wake up"_

I couldn't believe my eyes whats this? is fate like to play with me or something?  
>w-w-wait a minute did Mukuro said please?is this some kind of nightmare? (you said it wrong Tsuna its dream actually)<p>

_"I-I wish i can but i c-can't.."_

_"You can't? and why is that Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

I can see he raised his an eyebrow in confusion.

_"I-I don't know how t-to wake up.. I-I feel like I-I'm trap here"_

_"Well I can help you with that.."_

He said then he take out his trident out of thin air and about to tap it on the floor i was glad that Mukuro came even though he is the second last person that i would think of but i'm glad that I can see this side of him. His not so bad.

I just hope everything would go smoothly but yeah everything would never goes as plan because suddenly I felt my whole body temperature raising and my heart beats really fast as if it could jump out of my body,my head aching like it would explode.

I fall into my knees I barely can stand up both of my hands shaken I look up at Mukuro and hoping he would lessen this unbearable pain but i know he cant do anything he just stood there with a shock and concern expression plastered on his face. (If i'm not in so much pain i would have said you Mukuro are so out of character)

Before I know it i was screaming my heart out as if it move by itself.

**Normal POV**

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Were the last thing they all heard. Gokudera the first one to react he light up his dynamite and blow the door up (you know gokudera you could just open the door easily sigh i know its useless)

"Jyudaime/Tsuna/Sawada!"

**Time Skip**

About ten minutes ago Tsuna was breathing heavily on his bed and felt as if he about to DIE ! the minute he woke up he feel his whole world just got twice the big and all his friends twice the size.

Tsuna thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks with him but how wrong is he when he about to walk towards them he trip by steping his own shirt and rolling his head of in front of them like a moving puffball and he even wonder why the heck that fall hurt him so much?

He fell downstairs multiples times and even get use by the pain but this pain made him feel really wanted to cry before his eyes are about to cry waterfall his intuition kick in.

He wonder just whats wrong with him he just fell out of bed and now he wanted to cry he sigh inwardly and wonder just why was he acting like a five year old brat and just about to embarrassed himself in front of his friends too.

But when he tried to stand up he feel his hand just minimize itself and his feet too his round honey color eyes just got big as a dinner plate.

"Hiiiiieeee ! w-w-whats wrong with me ! Reborn what did you do to me !"

Tsuna just keep wailing and yelling his new squeaky voice out and running around his room that he just found out it got a bit bigger since he wake up while the other guardians is trying their hardest to comfort the little one but sadly each one of them fail miserably.

Until the coldest Hibari Kyoya came into scene making Tsuna froze on the spot and while Hibari just stare straight at the little one.

"Herbivores..."

Tsuna instantly gulp.

"Your noisy keep it down"  
>"H-h-hai.."<p>

The little one answered and tried hard not to stutter though Hibari doesn't let out his murderess aura with just his looks he still intimidating.

With that Gokudera finally snap.

"Why you bastard ! How dare you scare Jyudaime like that !"  
>"Maa..Maa.. see Hibari just calm Tsuna down.."<br>"Shut up Yakyu Baka"

He just can't help it why did that bastard can calm his beloved Jyudaime down and he can't? Did he just fail as a Jyudaime right-handman.

The silverette are itching to light up his so called fireworks but being interrupt cutely by our little Tsuna who is trying hardest to not cry because he just trip by his own two feet.

Finally almost most of them calm down. Not until Tsuna intuiton telling him something was still of but what is it he can't put his finger on it just what is this really bad naggy feeling rumbling in his tummy?

"Dame-Tsuna until i can find a way to revert you back to normal each of the guardians will be taking turn on watching you.."

He said while staring at Tsuna with his big black beetle eyes

"24/7 and i will not take 'no' as an answered"

Reborn gave each one of the guardians a death glare that can make a fly dead by a glance.

"Understod? Thats including you both.."

He said while pointing his Leon gun at both of the deadliest guardians and yes its Mukuro and Hibari

"Kufufufu i might as well have fun.."

He said while Tsuna just getting paler by the second the thought of what Mukuro would do to him while him in this kinda state make him shivers.

While Hibari just jump of to who knows where again Reborn just tilt his fedora hat and smirk.  
>(Oho reborn do you have something on)<p>

"Well if all of you understood i'll be going now"  
>"W-w-wait.. Reborn where you wanna go?"<p>

Tsuna said as his eyes still puffy red. Reborn jump in front of Tsuna  
>and patted his soft spicky hair.<p>

"Don't miss me to much"

He said teasingly.

"Why would i be missing you.. you.. you evil.."  
><em>Just why did i acting such a kid?<em>

He mentally slap himself. But in reality his cross his hand on his chest and act all tough while his chubby cheek all red.

With that Reborn gone and leaving a stunned guardian gaping like a fish and a schelude listing their names on. But Tsuna can't get this bad feeling of his off until he realize that he felt at below is a bit.. empty and with a click

"Hiiiiieeeee ! I turn into a little GIRL?"

* * *

><p>OMG this is my first time writing chapter this long =_=' oh well lol totaly unexpected? yes.. its a bit common tsuna change into girl or a kid but i rarely see any tsuna change as a little girl. mwahahaha so yes let see the guardian cope with this how are they gonna take care tsuna-chan as a little sister.<p>

Oh before that i'm so sorry mischievious i post it before i let you beta it or correcting any mistake cause i'm damn busy this whole week T^T uwaaaa so i think i might not have time to post it :c i promise next chapter i will totally gave it to you.


End file.
